fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Insurrection
Insurrection is an upcoming fighting game developed by Outer Limits Co.. It was announced at Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 on June 18, 2015, and is slated for a Q1 2016 release on Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC. The game takes inspiration from the Mortal Kombat franchise, with many of the characters and story elements being similar to those in that series. Insurrection also features several characters from the cancelled game August Blade. Gameplay Insurrection is a 2D fighting game with 3D rendered characters, and plays similar to Injustice: Gods Among Us and the Mortal Kombat and Tekken ''series. The goal of the game is to reduce your opponent's health down to zero. ''Insurrection has a unique health system, as rather than just having a bar of health, the amount of health left is also shown as a value of 200. When an attack is landed, the amount of damage done will also appear faintly on the screen. Each character has four basic attacks, high punch, low punch, high kick, low kick, much like in the aforementioned games. Each character has an array of combos and alternate moves based upon those four core attacks, and each character also has unique special attacks that allows them to greatly differ in play style. A character like Hind would use mostly guns and strong punches as their special attack, whereas someone like K'Noll would use a wide range of different magic attacks, in both medium and long range variants. Characters are able to block to take a fraction of the damage they would normally take as well as voiding their flinching, allowing them to counterattack more quickly. Players can also roll forwards with their character to completely avoid damage, but after rolling, characters will be vulnerable to attacks while getting up, which makes it a risky maneuver. Interactive objects, first appearing in Injustice: Gods Among Us, also appear in some stages. While the multiplayer stages are all flat copies of each other with different scenery, the story mode features stages with uneven ground and debris that allow for a more varied fight. Players on a lower plain will only be able to use high attacks, while players on a higher plain will only be able to use low attacks. The game also features an level system, with each battle rewarding the player with XP based on how the match played out. Leveling up will reward the player with unique items such as alternate skins, new stages, and character bios. Super Strikes Super Strikes are a type of finishing move, similar to Fatalities from Mortal Kombat or Final Smashes from Super Smash Bros.. They are an incredibly powerful combo of attacks that deal a massive amount of damage to the opponent. The attacks are cinematic, and cannot be interrupted; they can, however, be blocked. They can be preformed at any time in the match once the Super Strike Meter is full, which fills based on the damage you both take and deal. If a Super Strike is preformed on an opponent with less than 5 health left, the character will receive an XP boost. Game Modes Singleplayer *Story Mode - The story mode of Insurrection. *Battle - Play matches against computer players. Time length, health amount, and difficulty can be changed. *Ladder - Play against a "ladder" of opponents who get gradually more difficult to reach the final boss. *Training - Practice your moves against an idle opponent. *Tournament - Allows for a tournament with a maximum of 32 players to be created. Single and double elimination options. Multiplayer *Battle - Play against another player either locally or online. *Tag Team - Tag up with another player against another team of two either locally or online. Opponents can be set to computer if playing locally. *Tournament - Enter an online tournament with a maximum of 32 players. Single and double elimination options. Plot :For an in-depth description of the events of the story mode, see Insurrection/Story Mode. The story takes place in a semi-futuristic planet that is very similar to that of Earth. Technology has advanced much more than it has in our world, however, it is more focused in the more developed areas of the world, with many places on the planet still very antiquated and inhabited by "uncivilized" races, such as the brutish orcs and elf-like aenda. Decades before the events of the game, the Aldmoorian military waged war against the Lyblæca race of sorcerers for unknown reasons, supposedly annihilating them all. However, unbeknownst to them, several survived, and now plan to take their revenge by destroying Aldmoor and eventually exterminate the human race. Characters Playable Characters There will be 17 characters initially in Insurrection,'' with 4 DLC characters being released after the game's launch. Each character will come with at least one alternate costume. *August - An artificial human who was created from fire. *Cleo - A special forces officer in Aldmoor's military who is assigned control of a mission to take out Kerror and Jabal. *December (Unlockable) - A half-completed artificial human who was created from energy. *Ezra (Unlockable) - A member of the lizard species, ragnar. *Hade - The leader of a gang of criminals called Thin Ice. *Hind - A sergeant in Aldmoor's military with incredible strength. *Jabal (Unlockable) - One of the last living members of the race of sorcerers, the Lyblæca. *K'Noll - An aenda born with human blood and now a soldier in Aldmoor's military. *Kerror - One of the last living members of the race of sorcerers, the Lyblæca. *Lecter - A soldier in the military who has been equipped with a cybernetic arm that allows him to use blasts of air. *Mallory - One of Hade's gang members who has been "cursed" with icy powers. *Mokosh - A member of a race of bronze skinned, black eyed humans that specializes in earth magic. *November - An artificial human who was created from live crows. *Rex - A gifted scientist who works for Hade and has used his intelligence to turn himself into a cyborg. *Savi - A pilot in Aldmoor's military who is also an excellent sharpshooter. *Sparrow (Unlockable) - A bounty hunter who is exceptionally talented with a bow. *Wave (Unlockable) - A former soldier who has taser gloves and a taser gun. *Oz (Downloadable) - An assassin who wields a giant, chansword and crossbow. *Ramsey (Downloadable) - A martial artist who is able to create magical fist and foot projectiles. *Shawn (Downloadable) - A formerly imprisoned member of Thin Ice who wields a baseball bat and brass knuckles. *Uea (Downloadable) - A sorceress ally of Jabal and Kerror's who specializes in necromancy.* *Appears as a non-playable character in Story Mode. Unlock Criteria *Ezra - ??? *December - ??? *Jabal - Complete all of his battles in Story Mode. *Sparrow - Complete all of his battles in Story Mode. *Wave - Complete all of his battles in Story Mode. Non-Playable Characters *Boon *Glenn *Quson Stages *Back Alley *Forest of Norin *Great City of Portlock *Kinecardine *Redwall *Ruined Neighborhood *Shrine of Azul *Sorcerer's Lair *South Portlock Trivia *Several characters in this were from previous, cancelled projects. **August, Cleo, Glenn, Hade, Hind, Jabal, Kerror, Rex, Savi, and Sparrow were all characters from ''August Blade. **Wave was a character from Lethal Combat. Category:Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:SonicWiki Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:2016 Category:Insurrection